Konoha Tail
by Arikawa Rin
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si por un error del destino la popular Lucy Heartfilia fuera internada en un instituto para chicos? ¿Y si su compañero de habitación fuera el temido pirómano Salamander?
1. Nuevos Comienzos

¿Qué pasaría si por un error del destino la popular Lucy Heartfilia fuera internada en un instituto para chicos? ¿Y si su compañero de habitación fuera el temido pirómano Salamander?

* * *

Ni hao minna-san~!

Vengo para presentaros mi primer fic~! La historia principal es NaLu y los personajes son de Fairy Tail pero tiene personajes de Naruto infiltrados xD  
La idea es que mi hermana está haciendo una historia NaruSasu y se nos ocurrió la genial idea de mezclarlas~! Esto quiere decir que aunque mi historia esté centrada en Fairy Tail los personajes de Naruto apareceran y se veran algunos momentos de la pareja NaruSasu... Pocos pero alguno se verá, creo... O.o

En los primeros capitulos no se verá mucho... Pero es que lo decidimos después de que los tubiera escritos y no me apetecía cambiar -.-''

En fin~!

Ni los persojes de Fairy Tail ni los de Naruto son mios~!

Sin más dejo el primer cap ^^

* * *

**~Nuevos comienzos~  
**

Lucy Heartfilia es la hija del dueño de una famosa franquicia tecnológica. Desde la muerte de su madre, cuando ella aun era pequeña, Lucy ha podido notar como su padre se alejaba cada vez más de ella hasta el punto de ignorarla por completo Debido a esto nuestra protagonista lleva años esperando a cumplir la mayoría de edad para abandonar su casa, sin embargo, a los 17 años, fue imposible que aguantara el penetrante odio de su padre y escapó con algo de dinero que tenía ahorrado.  
Lucy encontró trabajo a las pocas horas de su huida, debido a su espectacular físico que deja embobado a todo hombre que lo mire. Sin embargo tuvo problemas al buscar un lugar donde vivir. Debido a que aun era menor de edad nadie quiso alquilarle o venderle un apartamento, de la misma manera ningún hotel la aceptaría en una habitación de por vida.  
Estuvo durmiendo en casa de una amiga suya durante varias semanas pero Lucy sabía que no podía permanecer allí para siempre por ello pensó en buscar un internado, de esta manera no tendría que volver a su instituto y su padre no la encontraría fácilmente, y ganaría un hogar en el que le proporcionarían comida y techo por el precio del instituto.  
Una vez más su edad fue un problema y la madre de su amiga tuvo que llamar al instituto para pedir una plaza, en la misma llamada, al decir las notas de la muchacha, aceptaron a Lucy en sus habitaciones.  
A las dos semanas Lucy estaba de camino a su nuevo hogar.  
El autobús la había recogido hacia a penas una hora, la chica no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, realmente entraría a un internado para alejarse de su padre.  
Suspiró levemente empañando el cristal en el que tenía apoyada la cabeza. Le costaba hacerse a la idea, a pesar de llevar varias semanas haciéndolo, de vivir sin nadie que le siguiera a todas partes, que le preguntara si necesitaba algo, el tener la comida hecha siempre a la misma hora y sin mover un dedo. Aquella vida sacaba de quicio a la joven sin embargo era difícil vivir sin las comodidades que has tenido durante toda la vida.  
El autobús paró, aunque había frenado lentamente, al estar metida en sus pensamientos, la rubia casi cae de su asiento. Miró por la ventana, aun no habían llegado a su parada, podía continuar sin prestar atención a su alrededor, cosa que resultó imposible al ver subir al autobús a un chico de pelo rosado. Lucy lo miró durante unos segundos, el chico no tenía una vestimenta especialmente arreglada, su pelo tampoco ayudaba a verlo con buenos ojos, pero a ella le había llamado la atención notablemente.  
El joven la miró y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Empezó a hacia ella, lo que hizo acelerarse el corazón de la muchacha, y se sentó en un lugar libre que había al lado de la aun sonrojada chica.  
-¿Qué miras? ¿Eh?- Su tono fue brusco y enfadado. Lo que más sorprendió a Lucy es que aquellas preguntas, o la pregunta y la insistencia, iban dirigidas a ella, que aun seguía asombrada por él.  
-¿Ah? Na…Nada. Perdón- Atinó a decir torpemente mientras giraba la cara y volvía a mirar por la ventana- _Claramente me he equivocado…- _Pensó- _Es un idiota- _Se dijo a si misma antes de seguir fantaseando con su nuevo hogar.  
Después de dos paradas, que para la chica fueron interminables debido a cierto chico sentado a su lado que se la comía con los ojos, llegaron a Konoha Tail, el nuevo instituto de aquella chica.  
Bajó del autobús y sacó sus enormes maletas del maletero. Debido a su emoción no notó que el peli rosado había bajado en la misma parada que ella.  
Con una mochila a la espalda y una maleta con ruedas a cada mano Lucy entró en la recepción del instituto y se acercó a un pequeño mostrador en el que daban la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes.  
-Buenos días, me llamo Lucy Heartfilia… Hace una semana mi tía llamó para pedir una plaza- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.  
La recepcionista, una mujer joven de pelo blanco y una pequeña coleta retirándole el flequillo de la cara (Mirajane) sonrió amablemente.  
-Déjame comprobarlo- Comenzó a teclear en el ordenador e hizo muecas raras que preocuparon a la joven- Disculpa, ¿tu apellido era Heartfilia?  
-Así es… ¿Hay algún problema?- La chica se apoyó sobre el mostrador e intento ojear el ordenador mientras la recepcionista seguía buscando.  
-Según esto… Ninguna chica apellidada Heartfilia a pedido plaza en nuestro instituto… Y tampoco en los dormitorios…  
-No puede ser- Los ojos de Lucy se pusieron blancos- Debe ser un error, yo misma estaba delante cuando mi tía llamó…  
-Heartfilia-san… Puede que haya habido un error pero… ¿Cómo decirlo? El error ha sido de su tía…  
La joven cada vez entendía menos.  
-Veras… No hay plaza para ninguna Lucy Heartfilia pero si para un Loke Heartfilia…  
¿Loke? ¿Quién diablos era Loke y por qué había reservado una plaza con su apellido? En ese momento Lucy entendió la situación, al pronunciar su nombre el imbécil que hablaba con la madre de su amiga debió entender mal y apuntó a Loke Heartfilia en vez de a Lucy.  
¿Cómo era posible eso? Normalmente la duda surgía sobre su apellido pero ¿sobre su nombre? Jamás. Lucy no era un nombre que pudiera ser confundido, y mucho menos con un nombre de chico.  
Miró a la recepcionista.  
-¿Es posible cambiarlo?  
-No, las plazas de chicas y las habitaciones están al completo…- A pesar de dar una mala noticia su cara parecía feliz, ¿se estaba divirtiendo con su situación? ¿A caso era divertido ver como sufría?  
-Veras… Mirajane- Dijo mirando una pequeña chapita que la mujer llevaba con su nombre- Es que mi tía ha inscrito a mi hermano… Pero seguramente él no venga… Y yo si… ¿No hay posibilidad de cambiarlo?  
-Lo siento…  
La joven abandonó el lugar derrotada tras varios intentos más, si el recepcionista hubiera sido un hombre podría haber usado sus armas de mujer pero en esa situación era un poco difícil. Estaba claro que no podía convencer a aquella mujer.  
Se sentó a la sombra de un árbol. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Estaba claro que no podía regresar con su amiga… Había causado ya demasiados problemas. Tampoco podía regresar a su casa, no después de haber estado desaparecid semanas, ya había perdido la cuenta.  
-¡Agg!- No pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito mientras se tumbaba en el césped-_ Tengo que pensar en una solución… Tengo dinero pero en una tarjeta… No puedo usarlo para volver a ninguna parte… Tampoco puedo llamar a Juvia… Prometí no molestarla más.  
_Después de estar un rato pensando en que hacer su cabeza se había llenado de problemas, no solo del que suponía estar abandonada Dios sabe dónde, si no que también se acordaba de muchas cosas de su pasado que había dejado sin resolver y de las que ahora se arrepentía.  
Sacó un libro de su mochila, aunque fuera durante unos minutos, tenía que desestresarse y la única manera que ella conocía de hacerlo era leyendo un buen libro o, en ese caso, el que tuviera más a mano.  
Comenzó a leer un manga que su amiga le había dejado, trataba de una chica que se infiltraba en un instituto de chicos porque su hermano se había escapado de casa.  
-_¿Una chica en un internado masculino? Que tontería-_ Lucy pensó en ello durante unos segundos- Espera- Dijo apartando el libro de su cara y mirando hacia delante con los ojos abiertos como platos- Debo estar loca pero… Es una buena idea…  
Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y, arrastrando las maletas tras de si, entró a los baños. Atascó la puerta y se puso delante del espejo. Sacó unas tijeras y se miró como mira un niño a su madre cuando pide permiso para comprarse una chuche.  
-Debo hacerlo…- Se miró de arriba a bajo y cogió un mechón de su cabello- Ahora o nunca- Sin pensarlo pasó las tijeras dejando el mechón entre las afiladas cuchillas, cerró los ojos y juntó los dedos haciendo que las tijeras se cerraran y que su pelo callera al suelo. Repitió la acción varias veces hasta que todo su pelo estuvo igualado.  
Estuvo inmóvil durante varios segundos hasta que abrió los ojos lentamente y se miró al espejo. Ahora su larga melena rubia era el cabello de un chico, un chico con cuerpo de chica… Aun había algo que la hacia demasiado femenina.  
Sacó toallitas de su maleta y se quitó el maquillaje.  
-Aun no…- Se dijo mirándose- ¿Qué es lo que me hace tan femenina?- Al decir esta frase movió todo su cuerpo haciendo temblar débilmente su pecho. ¡Eso era! Su pecho seguía siendo el pecho de una chica de 17 años.  
Abrió todas sus maletas y sacó casi todo lo que había en su interior.  
-Creo recordar que metí… -Se dijo mientras rebuscaba sacando todo lo que le estorbaba- ¡Aquí!- Su admiración fue consecuencia de haber encontrado unas vendas que había metido por si se torcía el tobillo haciendo gimnasia o para emergencias pero ¿había una emergencia mayor a que no la dejaran entrar al instituto por su pecho? Yo creo que no.  
Se quitó la camiseta y empezó a vendar su pecho hasta dejarlo reducido a nada o casi nada, era muy difícil esconderlo por completo.  
Después buscó la ropa más masculina que pudiera encontrar y se miró al espejo.  
-Aun hay algo… ¡Ya se!- Lucy metió la cabeza bajo el grifo y después la sacudió como si de un perro se tratase.  
Nuevamente se miró al espejo.  
-Ahora si- Sonrió satisfactoriamente, ahora era un chico casi perfecto. Debía cambiar el tono de su voz y, tras varios intentos, logró encontrar el tono ideal- Soy tan guapa como chica que como chico- Bromeó mientras se admiraba en el espejo.  
Recogió todas sus cosas y las metió, a duras penas, en las maletas, después se dispuso a salir del baño, no sin antes preguntarse si realmente estaba dispuesta a hacer aquello.  
Se dirigió a la recepción y vio que la joven Mirajane había sido sustituida por un hombre alto, del mismo color de pelo y con una musculatura que jamás hubiera imaginado ver.  
-Hola, buenos días…- Dijo apoyándose en la recepción con su nueva voz masculina.  
-Dime- Contestó el chico que, según la chapa donde aparecía un nombre, se llamaba Elfman.  
-Me llamo…- Lucy se quedó en blanco, ¿cómo era el nombre por el que la habían confundido? No había tiempo, tuvo que improvisar- L**** Heartfilia- Pronunció el nombre de forma inentendible.  
-¿Perdona?  
-L**** Heartfilia- Repitió nerviosa, estaba segura de que el hombre podría preguntar de nuevo pero no preguntaría más de 4 veces, el honor de un hombre no dejaba que admitiera que no entendía lo que decía.  
-Ah, Loke Heartfilia- Asintió al leer el nombre en la pantalla del ordenador.  
-Si, exacto- Loke, Loke, debía apuntarlo antes de que se le olvidara.  
-Si, tu habitación es la 533, ten la llave- Sacó una pequeña llave de debajo de la mesa y la dejó sobre esta- Debes firmar aquí.  
Tercer problema con el que Lucy no había contado, la firma. Agarró el bolígrafo y escribió Heartfilia, seguidamente Escribió una L encima e hizo algunos remolinos. Tercer problema resuelto, apenas había tenido que hacer variaciones en su propia firma.  
Se despidió de Elfman, guardó la llave en el bolsillo del pantalón y se dispuso a buscar su habitación.  
Por ahora su día había sido horrible, solo esperaba no tener más problemas, ella solo quería estudiar tranquila en un lugar sin su padre…

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo por ahora~!  
Cuando pueda subiré el siguiente (Si la historia gusta, claro)

Acepto dudas, sugerencias y quejas~! ºWº

Nos leemos~!


	2. ¿Un compañero? Yo no se jugar al Futbol

Siento mucho el retraso... Se me estropeó el ordenador y no podía hacer nada D: Además mi hermana se fue de viaje y no podiamos habñar sobre como continuar T^T

Los personajes de Fairy Tail y de Naruto no me pertenecen, yo solo los traslado a un mundo paralelo.

En fin, traigo el capitulo dos ~!

* * *

**¿Un compañero? Yo no se jugar al futbol**

Después de dos horas buscando como una loca, de haber sido perseguida por chicos a los que "había mirado mal" y por chicas que intentaban violarlo allí mismo, consiguió llegar a su condenada habitación.  
-¿En el edificio 5? Estúpido recepcionista con nombre de elfo, ¿no podrías haber empezado por ahí? ¿Sabes cuantos condenados edificios tiene este enorme internado? ¡10! Y eso solo de dormitorios… Y mi habitación tenía que estar en el último edificio de los chicos… ¿Por qué se empeñan en hacerme el día imposible?- La chica fue maldiciendo durante todo el pasillo. Los chicos de alrededor se giraban para mirar al loco que hablaba a gritos solo pero a ella no parecía importarle.  
Cuando al fin llegó a la puerta de su habitación metió la llave en la cerradura, deseando que se abriera rápido para poder entrar y descansar.  
-¿Pero qué?- La llave no entraba.  
Revisó el número de la puerta, 533, el número que el elfo le había dicho… volvió a intentar meter la llave, con los dientes arriba, abajo, lo probó hasta de lado y con la llave al revés pero todo fue inútil, no encajaba.  
-Ahora resulta que el imbécil ese me ha dado la llave equivocada- susurró mirando la puerta.  
-¿Necesitas ayuda?- La voz de un chico la sacó de sus pensamientos, en los que maldecía una y otra vez al elfo de la recepción.  
Se giró para comprobar quien era el ángel que le ofrecía ayuda. Un chico de su misma edad, con cabellos y ojos negros estaba delante de ella.  
-Si… La llave… La cerradura… Ayúdame- Su voz sonaba temblorosa, sus ojos tenían algunas lagrimas que ella no iba a dejar escapar.  
El chico rio, cosa que molesto bastante a Lucy.  
-Debe ser porque Natsu ha puesto la llave por dentro… - Se acercó a la puerta y pegó algunos golpes a la vez que repetía el nombre que había dicho anteriormente.  
_-No puede ser- _Pensó la joven asustada- _¿Compañero de habitación?_  
La puerta se abrió lentamente y algo rosado asomó y suspiró.  
-Natsu, tu compañero de habitación acaba de llegar, déjale entrar- Lucy quedó totalmente anonadada, ¿Era real lo que estaba viendo? No, no podía serlo, jamás había visto nada igual pero lo tenía frente a ella, aun así no podía ser verdad, había apartado la vista de él menos de tres segundos para ver asomar una pelusa rosa, no podía ser cierto… El ángel que le había ayudado estaba… estaba… ¿Desnudo? Bien, aun conservaba su ropa interior, aun así la velocidad con la que lo había hecho era algo espectacular.  
-Te dejo con tu compañero… Ten cuidado es un poco… especial… Si esa es la palabra- Continuó dándose la vuelta para abandonar ese lugar- Por cierto, mi nombre es Gray, Gray Fullbuster. Llámame Gray.  
-Gracias… Esto… Gray… A lo mejor queda un poco raro que te pregunte pero… ¿cómo lo has hecho?  
-¿Hacer qué?  
-Lo de tu ropa…- Contestó señalando tímidamente hacia el cuerpo del chico, quien pareció sorprenderse.  
-No puede ser, lo he hecho otra vez  
¿Otra vez? ¿Qué aquello era normal? Como fuera, la pelusa rosa había dejado la puerta abierta así que Lucy entró en la habitación dando las gracias a Gray nuevamente.  
-Aquella es tu cama- La voz de su compañero llamó la atención de la joven que lo miró y luego se dirigió a la cama señalada. Se sentó en esta y empezó a maldecir una y otra vez, mentalmente.  
El joven de pelo rosado se sentó sobre su cama y maldijo interiormente también, después ambos cruzaron las miradas y quedaron asombrados. Lucy fue la primera en darse cuenta donde había visto ese pelo y esos ojos antes.  
-_El macarra del autobús- _Pensó tirando su cuerpo hacia atrás y poniendo cara de terror.  
El joven, por otra parte, continuó observando a su nuevo compañero de habitación, intentando recordar donde lo había visto pero, en vista de que no conseguía acordarse preguntó.  
-¿Nos hemos visto antes?  
Lucy retrocedió aun más, si había alguien que podía descubrirla ese era él, el chico de pelo rosa con el que había cruzado miradas en el autobús, el mismo que se le había comido con la mirada una y otra vez hasta que habían llegado.  
-_No puede ser, el día no puede empeorar- _Lucy desconocía lo que todo el mundo sabe, si dices esa frase, seguro que empeorará- _Piensa rápido, estas hecha para eso.  
-_He venido en autobús… Puede ser que nos hayamos visto allí- Contestó a la pregunta con lo primero que se le ocurrió pero aquella respuesta traería otra pregunta, sin duda.  
-Ya se quien eres… ¿En el autobús no eras una chica?  
¿Cómo se supone que alguien debe responder a eso? Obviamente eso era imposible, aunque en este caso era exactamente lo que había pasado.  
-_Lucy, estas hecha para pensar así que ¡hazlo!- _Se ordenó a si misma la rubia- Mi hermana también venía en el autobús… Puede ser que me confundas con ella, somos gemelos…- Nuevamente la historia de los hermanos le había salvado.  
Natsu pareció conforme con la explicación y no dijo nada más, simplemente se tumbó sobre la cama, sacó un mechero y una hoja de papel y empezó a quemarlo.  
_-No puede ser, comparto habitación con el macarra pervertido del autobús, soy una desgraciada- _Dijo para si misma mientras abría sus maletas, al abrir por completo la cremallera de una la maleta se abrió y toda su ropa y maquillaje salió disparada. Seguramente eso era debido a haberla mal cerrado en el baño.  
Soltó un pequeño grito e intento recoger toda su ropa femenina para que su compañero de habitación no la viera.  
Natsu levantó lentamente la cabeza con unas bragas en la mano, estaban algo quemadas debido a que habían caído sobre el mechero mientras el jugueteaba.  
-Esto… ¿Qué es?- Pregunto mirando a Loke quien estaba pensando más rápido que nunca para buscar una respuesta. Sus ojos estaban en blanco y no dejaba de mover las manos estrujando un peluche en forma de "perro" con nariz de zanahoria (Plue).  
-Me he equivocado de maleta. Si, eso es. He traído las maletas de mi hermana… Ya te había dicho que ella también se iba a quedar en los dormitorios pero al final ha decidido no hacerlo…- Su voz temblaba con cada letra que pronunciaba, su historia era incoherente ¿Por qué alguien había decidido que no quería ir al instituto el día que se estaba mudando? Nada tenía sentido pero ya había comprobado que a Natsu no le sobraba inteligencia.  
-Ah, claro...- La historia parecía haberle convencido. Miró las chamuscadas bragas y las levantó a la vez que las señalaba y preguntaba- ¿Puedo quedármelas?  
¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Ni siquiera un pequeño sonroje por haber tenido unas bragas en la cara?  
Lucy se acercó a él corriendo y se las arrebató de las manos.  
-¡Por supuesto que no!- Grito a la vez que se giraba- ¡Kiaa! Las has quemado- Volvió a girarse hacia el peli rosa señalándole su ropa interior.  
-Han caído sobre el mechero… No podía hacer nada- Volvió a responder sin mostrar emoción alguna.  
-¿Cómo que no podías hacer nada? En primer lugar ¿Qué haces jugando con un mechero en un lugar cerrado? ¿Acaso eres un pirómano?  
Aquella última palabra hizo que Natsu se levantara de la cama y se acercara a ella con una expresión capaz de hacer huir como un gato que acaba de tocar el agua al más fiero de los leones.  
Agarró la mano donde la joven llevaba su ropa interior y, usando una fuerza que el joven no parecía tener, la estampo contra el armario. Llevó su mano, aun agarrando la de ella, y la puso sobre la cabeza de la joven, quien estaba boquiabierta, temerosa de lo que pudiera pasarle en ese instante.  
-No vuelvas a decir eso- El joven pronunció aquellas palabras, parándose en cada una para que se le entendiera bien.  
La chica asintió con la cabeza. ¿Realmente aquello le estaba pasando a ella?  
El muchacho soltó la mano de su presa y se fue de la habitación dando un portazo que hasta en el edificio 1 se habría oído.  
Lucy calló al suelo y se agarró la muñeca que llevaba roja debido a la fuerza que su compañero había ejercido sobre ella.  
-Genial, comparto habitación con un pirómano pervertido agresivo de pelo rosa… ¿El día puede empeorar?  
Me levanté y me senté sobre la cama a seguir buscando algo que fuera útil para un chico. Mientras lo hacía empecé a pensar en todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento.  
-_No tendría que haberlo hecho… Estuve años intentando tener el pelo largo y ahora por un capricho lo llevo corto como un chico, sin mencionar el daño que hace esta venda en mi pecho…  
_La chica suspiró y dejó de mover sus cosas. Estaba recapacitando sobre si aquello era normal, sabía que le respuesta era no pero su forma de ser no le dejaba admitirlo sin recapacitar.  
Se levantó de la cama y empezó a andar por la habitación, la cual estaba bastante desordenada pero por lo menos no tenía basura visible y, después de conocer al dueño de la ropa que había tirada por el suelo, prefería no cambiar nada de sitio y seguir con los suyo.  
Las tripas le sonaron y se acordó de que no había tenido tiempo de comer… Por el cambio de turno de los recepcionistas podía deducir que el horario de comer había sido hacía bastante, por ello simplemente buscó en su maleta unas galletas que había llevado en caso de que algún día no le gustara lo que había de comer, a la hora de las comidas ella era bastante especial. Comió algunas mientras miraba por la ventana el amplio patio que tenía el instituto.  
Alguien tocó a la puerta. Lucy escondió rápidamente las galletas, quitando algunas que tiró por la ventana como reflejo al oír los golpes, y se acercó cuidadosamente a la puerta.  
-_Que no sea Natsu, que no sea Natsu…-_Se repetía una y otra vez a la par que avanzaba hacia la blanquecina puerta. A cada paso que daba el suelo de madera crujía débilmente.  
Abrió la puerta muy lentamente y asomó la cabeza. Para su suerte, o su desgracia, no era Natsu quien se encontraba al otro lado, si no Gray, el ángel que le había ayudado antes con el problema de la puerta y la llave.  
-¿Está Natsu?- Preguntó intentando ver el interior de la habitación.  
-Se ha ido hace un rato…- Contestó abriendo la puerta del todo mostrando su cuarto y que nadie salvo ella estaba dentro.  
-Vaya… Justo hoy le tenía que dar una rabieta… Me había prometido que me ayudaría con lo de Naruto- Lucy lo miró un poco extrañada, ¿ahora de qué hablaba? Realmente lo chicos eran casos a parte, ya que ella no entendía nada.  
-Pues no está…- Añadió aun sin saber que se refería el moreno.  
-¡Ya se!-Comentó el chico sonriendo mientras abría más los ojos- Ven tu.  
-¿Qué?- Lucy quedó asombrada, ¿Qué fuera ella? ¿A dónde?  
-Natsu me había prometido ayudarme en una cosa pero como no está e intuyo que es por culpa tuya, tu e vas a ayudar.  
Lo cierto era que tenía razón, era su culpa que su compañero de habitación no estuviera allí pero no le hacía gracia verse involucrada en problemas ajenos.  
-Creo que es mejor que busques a Natsu…  
-Ni hablar, el partido está a punto de empezar y no quiero que piensen que soy un cobarde- Agarró la mano de la chica, quien solo pudo soltar un inaudible gritito en forma de queja, y se la llevó escaleras a bajo.  
Sin saber como, ni por donde, Lucy acabó en mitad de un campo de futbol esperando para empezar un partido.  
-¿Y Natsu?- Preguntó un chico rubio.  
-Se ha cabreado… Loke le sustituirá.  
-¿Yo?- Preguntó el mismo rubio de antes.  
-No, él también se llama Loke- Contestó Gray señalando a Lucy.  
-¿Empezamos?- Un chico rubio, al parecer quien había organizado el enfrentamiento junto con Gray, empezó a impacientarse.  
-Si, si- El equipo que iría con la chica comenzó a moverse y Gray se acercó a ella- Sabes jugar al futbol, ¿verdad?  
-Ah, pues… Se chutar un balón…- Contestó ella. Nunca había jugado al futbol, mejor dicho, nunca había jugado con una pelota, era una niña rica, sus sirvientes no le dejaban mancharse o llevar algo que no fuera un vestido bonito que le impedía correr, había visto como otros niños chutaban un balón así que pensó que no podía ser tan difícil.  
El partido comenzó. Todo iba fantástico hasta que al chico rubio con el que Lucy compartía nombre, aunque el suyo fuera falso, se le ocurrió la genial idea de pasarle el balón a la joven.  
Lucy no sabía que hacer, así que simplemente chutó la pelota con toda su fuerza, sin embargo lanzó el balón en dirección contraria metiendo gol, por desgracia en su propia portería.  
Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, el equipo se quejó de Lucy pero sobre todo del portero quien se defendió asegurando que jamás se habría esperado que el chico nuevo fuera tan tonto de lanzar a su propia portería.  
A los dos minutos Lucy volvió a tener la pelota bajo sus pies e hizo exactamente el mismo movimiento que antes volviendo a meter el balón en su propia portería bajo la mirada del portero, quien esta vez si intentó impedir que la esfera pasara la línea de gol, pero fue en vano.  
Una vez más todo el equipo se preguntó de donde había salido aquel sujeto.  
Sin embargo, lo peor que hizo en el partido fue el tercer gol, una vez más en propia. Esta vez ella se lanzó contra el oponente quitándole el balón por un golpe de suerte, cerró los ojos y rezó para no cometer el mismo error y, cuando chutó, resbaló de tal manera que el balón fue hacia la cabeza de Gray para luego entrar en la portería. Nuevamente el portero intentó en vano que la pelota no entrara.  
Aun a pesar de la ventaja que estaba dando al otro equipo no le dejaban abandonar el campo, era mejor si correteaba y molestaba a los oponentes. Sin embargo tuvo que salir del partido en el momento en el que recibió un balonazo en el estomago que la tiró al suelo.  
-_Los hombres son unos bestias- _Se repetía una y otra vez mientras se alejaba del campo para sentarse sobre el mullido césped.  
Se dejó caer al lado de un chico moreno. Lo miró durante un segundo y se dio cuenta de que tenía algunas migas en el pelo, seguramente de cuando ella había dejado caer las galletas por la ventana.  
Se sintió culpable por lo que lentamente acercó su mano a la cabeza del chico y la tocó quitándole algunas de las migas.  
El chico moreno levantó la mano y, con un movimiento rápido, le aparto la suya de la cabeza. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos.  
-¿Qué coño haces?- Preguntó el moreno.  
Lucy calló en la cuenta de que lo que había hecho no era muy normal.  
-Perdón, es que tenías migas de galleta en el pelo…  
El chico se pasó la mano por la cabeza quitándose las que habían quedado.  
Estuvieron cinco minutos, que para Lucy fueron una eternidad, callados, sin decir ni hacer ni un sonido, hasta que a la chica se le ocurrió romper el silencio.  
-¿Sabes? Tienes el pelo muy suave y esponjoso ¿Qué champú usas?- Después de decir aquellas palabras se arrepintió ¿Eso eran cosas que diría un chico? Obviamente no pero a la joven no se le había ocurrido nada mejor.  
El joven abrió los ojos como platos e, intentando disimular, se alejó unos metros de ella. Al darse cuenta Lucy pensó una manera de no parecer tan femenina.  
-Me llamo Loke, ¿Y tú? ¿A qué curso vas? ¿En qué habitación estas?- Soltó todas las preguntas que se le pasaron por la cabeza de golpe, sin dar tiempo al chico de responder.  
-No es asunto tuyo- El chico respondió secamente.  
-Ya veo…- Estuvieron otros cinco minutos sin decir nada, en los que Lucy aprovechó para mirar a todo a su alrededor y darse cuenta de lo lento que es capaz de pasar el tiempo.  
-_Hoy hace un buen día, ¿no?- _Pensó-_ Si, ya, ¿y después qué le digo? ¿Qué el césped es verde?  
_Giró la mirada hacia el chico y, después de abrir la boca en varias ocasiones para acabar cerrándola de nuevo, dijo algo que en ese momento le pareció normal.  
-¿Te gusta el futbol?  
-No especialmente- Una vez más su tono fue seco y cortante.  
La joven empezó a desesperarse ¿Qué tenía que hacer para empezar una conversación como un chico normal?

* * *

Y ahí acaba el capitulo~!

¿Qué os parece?

Al principio no habrá mucho NaLu pero luego irá aumentando considerablemente xD

Contesto Reviews:

**ZoraidaEdelweiss: **Se que historia es esa O.o Cuando se me ocurrió publicarla miré que no hubiera una igual y la encontré... La estoy leyendo para evitar hacer las cosas iguales o muy parecidas... Pero esta no es una copia, es origen de mi loca cabeza OwO  
Por lo del NaruSasu no te preocupes, no habrá muchos momentos, de vez en cuando se verá algo de lejos pero nada más.

**TomoOrrow: **La historia es más loca de lo que yo soy (y eso ya es decir O.o) No te preocupes, no la dejaré a medias pero ya aviso de que será un poco larga ._.


	3. Volviendo amigos a tus enemigos

Hola a todas y todos~! ewe

Perdón, en el último capítulo no se mandó el final D: Era donde estaba contestado un review.

**Yoruu: **A mi también me encantan *¬* Y al parecer en Japón son muy llamativas y gustan mucho xD

Perdonar pero soy nueva en Fanfiction y me lio con las cosas ._.

Sin más, dejo el cap:

* * *

**~Volviendo amigos a tus enemigos. ¿Descubierta? ¿Tan pronto?~**

Lucy continuaba sentada en el césped a una distancia prudencial del chico moreno, que seguía sin decir una palabra.  
-¿No vas a decirme tu nombre? Por lo menos quiero saber a quien tengo al lado…- La joven habló con tono de reproche, ella se había presentado, bueno, había presentado a su yo masculino, ¿no podía hacer él lo mismo?  
-Realmente eres una molestia- La miró con enfado, lo que hizo que la joven apartara su cuerpo un poco, menos de dos centímetros pero más de uno, lo suficiente como para evitar que la mataran con la mirada pero suficiente como para huir de ella.  
-Ya veo, eres un niño maleducado- Dijo a la vez que tiraba su cuerpo hacia atrás y apoyaba todo su peso en las manos. Alzó la cabeza y miró al cielo, estaba despejado a pesar de que había llovido durante toda la noche.  
La mirada del chico reflejó más odio del que había mostrado antes, al parecer la joven había dado con un tema que no le hacía mucha gracia.  
Lucy siguió pensando en cosas que decirle, ya que el chico no mostraba interés por empezar o continuar una conversación.  
-Eres una persona difícil…- Dijo sin mirarlo- ¿Cómo voy a hablar y a hacer amigos si no continuas mis conversaciones?  
El moreno dio una vuelta con los ojos y se levantó dispuesto a irse. La chica se levantó detrás para impedir que se fuera y la dejara sola pero el joven la paró con palabras.  
-¿No deberías intentar hacer **amigas**, Lucy Heartfilia?- Puso énfasis al decir la palabra amigas. Lucy se quedó parada unos segundos.  
-¿Qué?- Fue lo único que pudo decir pero el moreno se había ido ya- ¿Lucy? Eso quiere decir…- Miró en todas las direcciones. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? ¿Cómo la había descubierto? Y lo más importante ¿Qué haría a partir de ahora? El chico sabía su nombre y seguramente no tardaría en delatarla. Si lo hacía sería expulsada y no podía volver con Levy, ya la había molestado demasiado, así que tendría que regresar a su casa pero ella no quería volver a su casa.  
Salió corriendo en la dirección que se había ido el chico pero ya era demasiado tarde, había desaparecido de su vista. Gray la llamó desde el campo de futbol, seguramente para decirle que necesitaban ayuda pero lo ignoró y continuó corriendo por todos lados hasta que acabó con 5 problemas:

1- Alguien la había descubierto.  
2- Ese alguien era un chico endemoniadamente atractivo  
3- Su compañero de habitación era un pirómano, atractivo, que la había amenazado de muerte.  
4- Aun le dolía la barriga del pelotazo que le habían dado.  
5- Estaba perdida y no sabía como llegar a su habitación y, menos, al campo de futbol.

Preguntó a una chica, que llamó su atención por el color rosa de su pelo, y esta le señaló el camino a su edificio.  
Una vez allí lo demás fue más fácil, simplemente tenía que llegar a su piso y entrar a la habitación. Se quedo plantada delante de la puerta, Gray la había obligado a salir sin darle tiempo a coger la llave.  
-_¿Y ahora qué?_- Pensó la joven. Podía tocar a la puerta y pedirle a su compañero que le abriera pero le daba miedo, tampoco podía quedarse fuera esperando a que apareciera alguien.  
Acercó la mano lentamente a la puerta, temblando, y dio dos suaves golpes.  
-¿Quién?- Una voz de chico salió del interior.  
-Na…Natsu, soy Loke, tu compañero de habitación… He olvidado la llave- Su voz temblaba.  
La puerta se abrió y un sonriente Natsu apareció.  
-Te estaba esperando- Lucy quedó asombrada y a la vez aterrorizada. ¿Qué quería decir con que la había estado esperando? ¿Acaso quería vengarse quemándole el pelo? Había dejado su maleta dentro ¿Le habría hecho algo?  
Miles de torturas se le pasaron por la cabeza a la vez que Natsu la obligaba a entrar y cerraba la puerta.  
-Perdón… Antes me he pasado… Pero no me gustan que me llamen…- No terminó la frase.  
-¿Pirómano?- Agregó la chica.  
El chico le dedicó una mirada asesina y Lucy entendió a la perfección que había metido la pata.  
-Perdóname tú a mí… No tenía por qué haberte dicho nada… Me pasé.  
-Si, un poco- ¿Cómo? ¿Y él no se había pasado? Casi le rompe el brazo- Pero creo que yo también me pasé…- Eso estaba mejor.  
Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos para terminar la conversación con unas risas.  
-¿Empezamos de nuevo?- Sugirió la chica.  
-Claro…- El joven sonrió y apoyó la idea de su compañero- ¿cómo?  
Obviamente era demasiado pedir que hubiera entendido la propuesta a la primera.  
-Soy Loke, encantado- Alargó la mano hacia él.  
-¡Entiendo!- Cogió la mano de la chica y la apretó suavemente- Natsu, un placer.  
Aguantaron esa posición durante un minuto en el que ninguno supo que hacer o que decir. Fue Natsu quien soltó la mano de la chica y se alejó hacia su cama.  
La joven hizo lo mismo, sacó un libro de una de sus maletas y se tumbó sobre la cama a leer. De vez en cuando apartaba la vista de su historia para mirar al chico, estaba tumbado sobre la cama, con las manos tras su cabeza. No estaba dormido, o al menos no con los ojos cerrados, simplemente estaba ahí mirando al techo.  
La chica se sentía cada vez más incomoda ¿Es qué acaso no iba a hacer absolutamente nada?  
-¿En qué piensas?- Preguntó moviéndose hasta quedar sentada sobre la cama.  
El chico la miró y se sentó igual que ella.  
-En nada- Después de decir eso se levantó y paseó por la habitación incomodando con cada paso a la joven que era incapaz de leer. Se levantó de la cama y dejó el libro suavemente sobre la mesita ante la mirada del chico, que seguía sin dejar de moverse por lo que Lucy supuso que era un poco hiperactivo.  
-Oye- Llamó su atención a la vez que se giraba hacia él- Aun no conozco el patio ni nada… ¿Me lo enseñas?- Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del chico, se notaba que le era imposible estarse quieto y aquello le ayudaría.  
Asintió y, sin esperar a la joven, salió de la habitación.  
Se cruzaron con el grupo de futbolistas, al parecer el equipo ganador había sido decidido en el momento del tercer gol de la chica.  
-¿Habéis visto la cara de Gray cuando hemos marcado el cuarto gol?- Un joven rubio, que si Lucy no recordaba mal era el capitán del equipo hablaba sonriente a sus compañeros.  
-Aunque en realidad hubiéramos ganado igual, el imbécil ese nos ha ayudado mucho- Un chico, que la joven no alcanzó a ver, hablaba de ella con el mote de "imbécil", algo que hizo que Lucy cambiara su cara e hiciera una mueca de disgusto.  
-Pero eso no ha valido. Exijo la revancha- Esta vez fue Gray quien hizo que su voz sonara. Por una casualidad miró al lugar donde se encontraban el pirómano y la chica disfrazada, rápidamente cambió su cara a una más enfadada- Por tu culpa- Señaló a Lucy- No, por la tuya- Esta vez señalo a Natsu quien entendió más bien poco, por no decir nada- Si no te hubiera dado una de tus rabietas no tendría que haberme llevado a ese imbécil- Volvió a señalar a Lucy.  
-¡Oye!- La chica se defendió pero el moreno la ignoró.  
-Es que es imposible. Han sido 3 goles ¿cómo es posible?- Se acercó a ella haciéndola retroceder- ¿Cómo es posible que hayas metido 3? Y en propia- Se fue y se encerró en una habitación, seguramente la suya, mientras seguía diciendo cosas que nadie entendía.  
Algunos de los chicos que pasaron por al lado de la chica le dieron las gracias mientras tocaban su hombro.  
Natsu pareció entender la situación porque empezó a reírse y continuó hasta que salieron del edificio. La joven nunca supo si realmente había entendido lo que pasaba pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas de preguntar.  
Fueron andando por todo el patio. Le enseñó el campo de futbol, añadiendo un "aunque ya lo conoces, ¿no?" con una sonrisa. También los campos de baloncesto y tenis. El gimnasio, el comedor, donde ella quiso quedarse ya que llevaba todo el día sin comer algo decente, y una pequeña tienda para alumnos, donde Lucy vio compresas, no pudo evitar pensar, y desesperarse al pensarlo, que haría cuando llegara el momento de su regla, si no recordaba mal, y ella era muy meticulosa para eso, ese mes ya le había bajado así que estaría a salvo pero el curso es muy largo y tiene muchos meses.  
La hora de la cena llegó, cosa que la joven agradeció con toda su alma, y ambos se dirigieron al comedor, ella lo seguía, aunque tuviera buena memoria el sitio era demasiado grande para aprendérselo en un solo día.  
Se sentaron en una mesa junto a Gray y los demás que había estado presente en el partido de esa tarde. Lucy tubo que pedirle perdón más de una vez al moreno, que se negaba a admitir su disculpa tan fácilmente y le quitó el postre, aunque ella intentó impedírselo.  
Después de comer se fueron a la habitación, los dos jóvenes estaban realmente cansados.  
Cada uno se tumbó en su cama y Lucy empezó a recordar cada una de las cosas que le habían pasado en ese horrible día.  
-Oye, Natsu- Giró la cabeza levemente hacia el chico que ya estaba medio dormido- Esta mañana cuando he llegado estabas dormido… Pero por lo que me has dicho, has venido en el autobús con mi hermana- Le costó decir aquello, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar del pasado que ella había vivido como si se lo hubieran contado y menos si en ese pasado estaba presente su hermana inexistente- ¿Has llegado y te has tirado a la cama? ¿Por qué?  
El joven miró al techo y sonrió amargamente.  
-Eso… No soy bueno en los transportes… Posiblemente tu hermana se ha llevado una mala impresión pero es que odio los transportes, me mareo con mucha facilidad y solo pensar que tenía que ir en uno me ponía de mala leche…- La miró y sonrió más alegremente- Cuando he llegado estaba muy mareado así que me he ido directamente a la cama y no he tardado ni tres segundos en dormirme.  
La chica no pudo evitar reír ante la historia del joven, quien volvió a su pose inicial y se durmió. En un principio Lucy no creía que se hubiera dormido tan rápido pero claramente no estaba despierto.  
Suspiró levemente y subió los brazos para estirarse, en ese momento se odió a si misma.  
-Apesto- Dijo a la vez que bajaba los brazos. Era lógico, se había pasado el día bajo un árbol, había sudado y jugado al futbol con la ropa que llevaba puesta, obviamente no olería a rosas- Tendré que ducharme…  
Cogió una toalla, jabón y algunas cosas más y se dirigió a los lavabos. Por el camino fue pensando que tal vez esa se podría convertir en su hora de ducha. No era muy tarde pero la gente ya no iría a las duchas así que nadie le vería.  
Llegó a los baños y dejó sus cosas en una taquilla y empezó a desnudarse. Se quitó las vendas, algo que su pecho agradeció enormemente. Se agachó mientras se quitaba los pantalones y vio unos pies. Levantó la mirada.  
El mismo chico que se había encontrado en el campo de futbol, el mismo chico que se había negado a decirle el nombre, el mismo chico que la había llamado por su nombre real, ese chico moreno estaba allí delante, mirándola sin expresión alguna.  
Lucy soltó un grito mental y se llevó la mano a la boca, no podía gritar o los demás chicos irían y la descubrirían. Por el momento solo era uno, podía negociar con el para que no dijera nada, además, no se le veía muy interesado en ella.  
A la mente de la joven llegaron un montón de pensamientos entre ellos el que más resonó en su cabeza:

-He sido descubierta el primer día. No he durado ni eso. Llamaran a mi casa… ¡Papá!

* * *

Y eso es todo~! ewe

¿Qué os parece?

Contesto reviews:

**TomoOroow: **Sip, es un pequeño crossover~! Me encantan las dos series y, cuando mi hermana me dio la idea, no pude negarme *¬*  
Los masoquistas molan~! Y en las series siempre hay alguno xD Aunque aquí no será tan masoquista, creo...  
Gracias por leer la historia y dejarme comentarios en los dos caps *-*

**Azulkg: **Me alegra que la veas interesante~! Quien cogió el teléfono se averiguará más adelante, en ese momento se entenderá todo xD

**Sora Knightwalker: **Realmente no se había encontrado con Gray, el estaba jugando al fútbol~! Pero seguramente habrá algún momentillo entre ellos, pero pocos ._. Por cierto me ha encantado lo del ángel xD  
A lo mejor si llama a Natsu pirómano sexy se lo perdona ewe xD  
Por cierto creo que te has confundido un poco ._. La historia de Naruto no será NaruSaku si no NaruSasu... Naruto y Sasuke... Mi hermana es una fanatica de la pareja y como ella escribirá la parte vista desde los personajes de Naruto, ella elegía xD  
Me alegro de que te haya gustado~!

Y muchas gracias a todos~! Ya estoy escribiendo el próximo cap, espero que os guste~!


End file.
